


Fanvid : Halloween

by niyalune



Series: my other vids [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Costumes, bets, and other shenanigans with the 99</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid : Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we have two Halloween episodes, I could hardly resist making a vid. I'm so glad I managed to finish this on time ! It was a bit of a last minute job. Enjoy!
> 
> [Download link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oa6v60qstasatk8/halloween.mp4)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/101432967542)


End file.
